


On the Fridge Door

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Children, Crayons, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Family, Fanart, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, remix welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addie got her green belt. She drew a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fridge Door

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and last) fan art! Drawn for Cherrybina's [ Arthur/Eames Fluff Meme, Round 3: Even More Shamelessly Self-Indulgent](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html). Apologies to actual artists; this was just to make a friend smile on a rather rotten day (also, you know, FLUFF MEME).
> 
> Archiving here for the sake of completeness.

[  
](http://s13.photobucket.com/albums/a289/dremiel/?action=view&current=f05c295f.jpg)


End file.
